Zim Goes to Kindergarten
by Shiilu
Summary: Zim gets kicked out of class for being immature. He gets sent to kindergarten by Ms. Bitters and learns what it's like to be sent to...the corner.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my very first Fan fiction! Yay. So, don't be too hard on me, please. D: This is something that actually happened to one of the students in my class while I was in 8th grade. I thought it would be fun to put Zim in that position. c: Hope you like it! I only have 2 chapters done, so tell me what you think of it, if you like it, I'll continue writing. If you don't, let me know and tell me what you would like to see and I'll try stuff! Thanks! Also, if Ms. Bitters seems a little bit more..."caring", she's just being sarcastic. AND Mrs. B is not in the series. Dx I couldn't think of a name for her.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Invader Zim or any of the characters in the series created and (c) to Jhonen Vasquez.

_Zim Goes to Kindergarten_

**Chapter 1**

Zim sighed as he walked into the horrid classroom. He sat down in an old desk and took out a pencil, which he tapped on the desk. As the other students sat down, Ms. bitters walked up to the front of the class and grimaced, "Today we will be..."

"UGH." Zim interrupted.

"Zim? Do you feel ill?" Ms. Bitters asked dully.

"Of course, not, silly human...er- teacher. I'm just...bored." he sighed.

"We haven't even started class yet."

"Whatever..." Zim breathed and went back to tapping his pencil on the desk.

"As I was saying..." Ms. Bitters continued, "Today we will be learning..." as soon as Ms. Bitters had said the word "learning" Zim yawned, loudly.

"Zim! Stop being so immature." Ms. Bitters growled.

Zim rolled his eyes and laughed, "Remember that time when Dib had to be sent to the Crazy House for Boys on Halloween? Haaa...good times."

Dib stood up, embarrassed, "HEY! I..I was having issues..." he attempted to explain but, no one listened and continued on laughing at him.

"Zim. You are acting like a kindergartener."

Zim tilted his head, "Kindergartener?" he asked.

"Yes, those immature little brats..." Ms. Bitters replied. "Get up. Take this hall pass and go to the kindergarten classroom." she said handing him a small, metal object and shoved him out of the room. Zim took it and scowled slightly at her as he walked out of the room. He looked back to find Dib laughing at him hysterically.

"Pfff...kindergarten. Can't be that bad..."

**Chapter 2**

Zim slipped the small, metal object over his wrist and scowled, "Filthy earth stink...No 'Kindergarten' is going to stop Zim from being...'Immature'! I'll show them." He walked towards the classroom and reached towards the door handle. As soon as he placed his hand on the knob he heard childish giggled coming from the inside. "Babies?!?" Zim growled as he looked through the window, "They're putting Zim in class with...BABIES?!?" Zim grew agitated with the fact that his maturity level was being compared to a baby's. "This is _stupid_." he sighed and opened the door. As he walked into the room he slowly looked up at the teacher and smirked. "Zim has decided to grace you with his presence." he said as he proudly walked up to the teacher. He would not lose his integrity to _babies_.

The teacher looked down at him, puzzled," Why are you here...Zim?"

"Truthfully, earth-weasel, I do not know. I was told I was being 'immature'." Zim explained, "I do not see how that is possible...For I have the maturity level of a grown human adult."

The teacher raised an eyebrow at his poor excuse for an explanation, "Since I'm an 'earth-weasel' already, and you haven't even met me yet...It's the corner for you." the teacher smirked, "I can see why your teacher sent you here. You _are _immature." She looked at his wrist and spotted the odd hall pass, "Ms. Bitters, I'm guessing."

Zim refused to answer her and turned around with a, "Hmf." allowing his back to face the teacher. "So...Where is this 'corner' I'm being banished to?" Zim asked, still refusing to look at her.

"Let me show you..." she offered and pushed Zim across the room and over to a corner with a small, red chair near it. The teacher moved the chair over into the corner and pointed to it. "Here you are." she smiled. The other students stopped playing with their cars and dolls just to turn around and laugh at Zim.

"You got sent to the cownewr!!" A small boy giggled and pointed at Zim. The teacher glared at the child and he stopped laughing and went back to his car wrecking. The teacher turned her attention back to Zim, "Alright, when you feel mature enough to call me by my name...I'll let you get up." she smirked.

Zim's eyes narrowed, "I don't think I'll be able to."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because...I don't know your name yet." he retorted.

"Well, excuse me." she glared at the short, green child, "I'm Mrs. B. And the lip you gave me a minute ago gets you five extra minutes in the corner." she huffed and began to turn around.

"Um...Mrs. B? I didn't give you this so called... 'lip' a _minute_ ago. It was only about...hmm...22 seconds." he smirked.

Mrs. B narrowed her eyes and turned around, facing Zim, "Alright, Zim, corner for the rest of today." she then turned to check on the rest of her students and leave Zim to be punished.

"Yay." Zim said sarcastically as he fiddled with the chipping paint on the wall beside him, "Only... six and a half more hours to sit in this corner."

_**((Let me know what you think!))**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zim slipped the small, metal object over his wrist and scowled, "Filthy earth stink...No 'Kindergarten' is going to stop Zim from being...'Immature'! I'll show them." He walked towards the classroom and reached towards the door handle. As soon as he placed his hand on the knob he heard childish giggled coming from the inside. "Babies?!?" Zim growled as he looked through the window, "They're putting Zim in class with...BABIES?!?" Zim grew agitated with the fact that his maturity level was being compared to a baby's. "This is stupid." he sighed and opened the door. As he walked into the room he slowly looked up at the teacher and smirked. "Zim has decided to grace you with his presence." he said as he proudly walked up to the teacher. He would not lose his integrity to babies.

The teacher looked down at him, puzzled," Why are you here...Zim?"

"Truthfully, earth-weasel, I do not know. I was told I was being 'immature'." Zim explained, "I do not see how that is possible...For I have the maturity level of a grown human adult."

The teacher raised an eyebrow at his poor excuse for an explanation, "Since I'm an 'earth-weasel' already, and you haven't even met me yet...It's the corner for you." the teacher smirked, "I can see why your teacher sent you here. You are immature." She looked at his wrist and spotted the odd hall pass, "Ms. Bitters, I'm guessing."

Zim refused to answer her and turned around with a, "Hmf." allowing his back to face the teacher. "So...Where is this 'corner' I'm being banished to?" Zim asked, still refusing to look at her.

"Let me show you..." she offered and pushed Zim across the room and over to a corner with a small, red chair near it. The teacher moved the chair over into the corner and pointed to it. "Here you are." she smiled. The other students stopped playing with their cars and dolls just to turn around and laugh at Zim.

"You got sent to the cownewr!!" A small boy giggled and pointed at Zim. The teacher glared at the child and he stopped laughing and went back to his car wrecking. The teacher turned her attention back to Zim, "Alright, when you feel mature enough to call me by my name...I'll let you get up." she smirked.

Zim's eyes narrowed, "I don't think I'll be able to."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because...I don't know your name yet." he retorted.

"Well, excuse me." she glared at the short, green child, "I'm Mrs. B. And the lip you gave me a minute ago gets you five extra minutes in the corner." she huffed and began to turn around.

"Um...Mrs. B? I didn't give you this so called... 'lip' a minute ago. It was only about...hmm...22 seconds." he smirked.

Mrs. B narrowed her eyes and turned around, facing Zim, "Alright, Zim, corner for the rest of today." she then turned to check on the rest of her students and leave Zim to be punished.

"Yay." Zim said sarcastically as he fiddled with the chipping paint on the wall beside him, "Only... six and a half more hours to sit in this corner." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zim sat still in the corner for about half an hour before he nearly went insane. He wanted to scream so badly. He began to twitch. Mrs. B turned from her work with the children once in a while to check on Zim to see if he was behaving. The next time she checked up on him, he was in hysterics. Mrs. B ran over to the green child and told him to behave, horrible thing to do. Ecspecially to Zim. Zim stopped twitching and stared at her, his claw like hands clenching the chair beneath him.

"Do not tell Zim to 'behave'...NO ONE tells Zim to behave." Mrs. B started at the arrigant little "boy" and placed her fists onto her hips. She nodded and walked over to the children,

"Children, what do you think about Zim's behavior?" she asked the innocent little kids.

"I don't like it." a little blonde girl frowned and looked over at Zim with sad eyes. "You should be kind to Mrs. B."

"HAHA. Not even in your dreams, earth baby." Zim laughed and continued to chip the paint off of the horridly painted wall next to him.


End file.
